Forgive me
by Badgirlgoth
Summary: This started off as a one shot with Gajeel and levy , but i am thinking that a lot of characters need to be forgiven, so i have thought about doing a series of one shots with different Fairytail characters. may contain girl on girl or Lemon later one shots
1. Chapter 1

As I walked down the road passed the guild I thought to my self about Cana

"Damn witch and her drinking games" I muttered slightly more drunk then I should have been.

I looked up to the guild it was past 2 am but there was a faint glow in the window I moved my way over to the door. No one should be in there at this time, I opened the door as quietly as a could I looked towards the end of the bar and in the corner on the red couch was levy her blue hair tucked behind her ears, her speed reading glasses perched up on her nose, her feet tucked under her a very large book placed on her lap..

I quietly watch her as I move into the dark guild coming from the side she is too engrossed in her book to even see me. I watch her my breath hitches as memories flood back to me even tho it had been technically 9 years since that day me and levy first met it still bothered me.

I stand there for what seems like forever just drinking in the site of her petite body but I knew it would have only been a minute she still hasn't noticed me. I sit down next to her I hear her yip in surprise.

"why did you forgive me" I stated not looking at her I couldn't bring my self to face her with all the shame I felt inside me. It seems like lately we seem to do this in the guild since Tenrou island, we sit in the guild surrounded by other people levy and i just sitting here me like a statue listening sometimes she will go on about her book not that I really want to here it but I know she wants to talk about it so I let her, I watch the others and roll my eyes at Jet and Droy

I watch her out of the corner of my eye she puts her book on the table and takes off her glasses and pausing like she is thinking about how to answer me.

"why would you need forgiving you aren't Gajeel of phantom lord. You are Gajeel of Fairy tail, he hasn't hurt me" she stated looking straight at me

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder

"But I still did those things" I closed my eyes drinking in her scent, if there was only one thing I had to smell for the rest of my life it would be the smell of levy and ink, before I could help it the memory of me hurting and hanging levy, Jet and Droy to the tree came to my mind.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." I reply as I straighten up and cross my arms over my chest I shake my head as I hear their screams them begging for mercy and I hold there lives in my hands.

"That Gajeel was different to this one, this one would never hurt me or Fairy tail. you are not the same man and don't need my forgiveness" she leaned back and patted her lap I rested my head in her lap and she started to run her hands threw my hair, I could feel my body shake as I could smell the salt from the tears running down my cheek.

"I forgive you' she mumbled in my ear her voice like liquid how could she ever forgive me or anyone of Fairy tail yet here I am all this time later with people I care about. I would die for these people I would kill for these people these people are my family

I could feel her hand stroke my hair as I melted into her the smell driving me crazy if I had to be anywhere for the rest of my life it would be right here in the guild with levy.

I love you levy…. I think to my self but I cant say it. We stay like this for hours me drinking in her warmth and scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two The Princess and the Knight

As I sit at my writing desk reminiscing about my day, writing the letter to my mother about Natsu and the others about our latest adventure. I hear a sound from my window I wonder to myself if its Natsu trying to sneak into my bed…. _Again._

I knew I would need to keep up the Lucy kicks to try and get Natsu out of the habit, but It was a losing battle I am afraid. Although what I wasn't expecting was Pupu, who had floated through the cracked window.

"Pupu what are you doing here? Is everything alright? You have never visited me like this before where are the others?" I asked looking down at the cute totem now resting on my lap.

"Bickslow drunk… Bickslow drinking" The small totem replied.

Not that this was a strange occurrence the Thunder tribe was always drinking with their brutish lightening leader.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me and why are you here?" I asked curiously

"Bickslow drinking... Bickslow thinking about you" replied the now floating totem buzzing around my head.

"okay…. But why are you here?" I stated a slight blush dusting my cheeks

"Cosplayer!" I heard a shout from the window.

 _Oh, Mavis what now…._ I think to myselfas I roll my eyes with a sigh as I drop my pen to my desk the little totem now resting on my unfinished letter. I walked over and opened the window fully to see what is going on, as I reach the window sill and opne my window I see Bickslow hovering on his remaining 4 totems a foot down from my window sill greeting me.

 _Well at least he wasn't as rude as Natsu who just busts in when he feels like it_ I muse to myself as I glance down to the armor covered knight floating outside my window with that shit eating grin I am all too well accustom with.

"Bickslow what is Mavis's name are you doing here?" I practically shout at him watching him bring he's hands too his ears in discomfort.

"Jeez cosplayer not so damn loud" he stated stumbling on his totems, the babies counter balancing him to keep him from falling the 2 stories to the ground.

"Ahh, Bickslow why are you here? And floating outside my window like a perv?" I stated more quietly as it was 1 am in the morning and didn't want to wake up my landlord.

"Well as the traitor Pupu stated I have been drinking" he stated laughing lolling his tongue out of his mouth, his hand scratching at the back of his head nervously while he laughed.

"Well yes obviously but why are you bothering me at 1 am in the morning" I stated with a small huff looking away for the acrobat of Fairytail perching himself on his babies. This reminds me of that story what was it again oh yes Romeo and Juliet. _Why in the earth am I thinking about this, its Bickslow there is nothing romantic about a drunk man floating outside my window his head barely reaching the window sill his visor masked face glancing up at me._

" _W_ ell here's the thing cosplayer….um…." he trailed off his face now glancing down at the ground that was 6 meters below him as he hovered.

"Umm…. Well why don't you come in? For some coffee... it kind of looks like you could use some" I stated looking down at him.

"You …. you would let me come in? Aren't you afraid I will try something" he stated in disbelief. His head snapping back up to look at my face threw the slits of his metal visor.

"No why, are you planning something?" I stated innocently my blonde hair blowing around from the breeze coming through my window.

"Uhm well no" he stated blankly

"Well then I have nothing to fear right?" I stated, looking at the mask man swaying back and forth a smile cracking my face.

"Well then… stand back cosplayer" he stated with a grin.

I moved away from the window and off my bed and watched him tumble threw the window and onto my bed. While Watching the babies fly in after him.

I laughed as Bickslow tried to compensate for the smallness of the bed but instead fall right off the other side onto wooden floor boards. I laughed as I approached the knight crumpled down on the floor next to my bed.

"one sugar or two?" I stated innocently as I continued to giggle at the less then graceful entrance of the man who was known for being an acrobat and light on his feet.

"4 cosplayer." he slightly slurred as he looked up at me threw his visor grate. That tongue protruding from his lips, the Fairytail emblem proudly stamped there in black.

"Ha-ha okay sugar fiend" I replied making my way out of the room and into my kitchen flicking on the switch to my kettle as I busied myself with getting all I required. To say I wasn't at least intrigued to know why the acrobatic knight was at my door step… so to speak… at this time of night would have been an understatement. Because I was dying to know I thought to myself as I smiled.

I could hear Bickslow straightening himself up muttering to his babies who were just laughing at him.

I watched as Bickslow swayed his way into my kitchen and awkwardly took a seat at the breakfast bar. I slid his mug of coffee over to him on the other side of the barrier that separated us. We stared at each other in silence as he sipped at his coffee with a low groan and the warm liquid traveled over his tongue.

"So…." I stated looking at him intently.

"Do you always where that visor even when it's not necessary" I stated before I really thought about the question. I watched Bickslow flinch at my words and I felt guilty about asking such a personal question or at least one that was held in a bad light.

"Yeah its easier then dealing with people calling me a freak cause of my magic" he stated sounded slightly defensive.

I put down my coffee cup and walked around the bench standing next to Bickslow as I lifted my hands to remove his visor myself. Bickslow's hands grabbed my wrists sharply, my eyes widening as I looked at him.

"Not a good idea cosplayer, what if I reap your soul from you" he stated darkly.

"I don't think you would want to do that to me Bickslow" I whispered softly looking my wrists caught in his big solid hands.

Bickslow slowly released my wrist after a few moments of me gazing into his face my eyes pleading to let me. His face turned from me and his hands dropped to his lap. I slowly reached for his chin and I moved his face back to look at me. With both hands I slowly removed his visor, he eyes were shut tightly. I noticed that he didn't have that running man tattoo on his face. Something that I had suspected before that his "tattoo" was just a byproduct of him using figure eyes magic. With or without his running man Bickslow was devilishly handsome.

The only two times I had seen Bickslow without his visor had been both in battle, just as his figure eyes had been activated. Those green glowing eyes that made him look so exotic , paired with that sun kissed skin that he always covered with armor made him look delectable.

"You know you can open your eyes Bickslow, I know you won't hurt me" I stated softly looking down at my feet my arm coming under my chest and I fidgeted in my spot after putting the visor on the bench.

I heard him sigh realizing the breath I had noticed him inhale when I removed the helmet from his face that was still trapped within his lungs. I watched his eyes slowly open his chin turned down to the ground. I did know that Bickslow could go without his visor, and that he usually did when he was alone or around his team as I had once asked Freed about it after I wanted to know more about the magic Bickslow processed.

When he finally glanced at me to my surprise his eyes weren't green they were red! The color of mulled wine deep and rich in red. My breath hitched as I got lost in the deepness of his eyes. As I lost myself in there depts….I noticed that his eyes looked scared, like he thought that I would yell at him or scream in fear, but all I did was smile. See this was the Bickslow that no one got to see the fragile unguarded one.

I glanced away as his eyes searched my face for something, the intensity of his stare makes my cheeks heat up as I went to make my way back to my drink. Bickslow's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist pulling me into his open arms, with him sitting on the stool his head landing on my chest his strong arms encasing my waist. I blinked in shock and his arms pulled me closer.

"Bickslow … what?" I whispered in confusing not being used to this sort of action by the resident perv.

"Please… please forgive me...Lucy" he whispered he voice breaking as my eyes went wide with astonishment. I glance down to the blue and black hair completely taken back by the intimate hug, the warmth of Bickslow snuggled into my body.

I had never heard my real name slip from Bickslow's full lips before. I looked down at him with a worried look on my face and he hugged me tightly.

"Forgive you … forgive you for what Bickslow?" I stated still looking at his dark hair. His face unbarred itself from my chest and he looked at me his eyes searching my face for something.

"For the battle of Fairytail… for everything" he stated his wine-colored eyes shining with unshed tears. In all my time of knowing Bickslow I have never seen him like this. The usual prankster, jokester, cocky, perv with a smile on his face... always. But this... drunk, scared Bickslow was something new, something in my wildest dreams I would have never thought to see. I smiled down at him warmly as I thought how adorable he looked right now so small and fragile.

"Bickslow there is nothing to forgive" I stated looking down at the drunk wounded man in front of me.

"I forgave you all long ago for the that dark day in Fairytail history" I stated a tear running down my face.

"I …. I can't seem to forgive myself for hurting my nakama" he stated moving his head back to my chest like happy dose when he hugs me and asks me to protect him from something. I feel him shake but I don't comment on it as I slowly run my hand threw his hair

"Bickslow, Cana and I know Freed and you lost on purpose on Tenrou island, we all know the thunder tribe have served their penance for what you all did that day. I forgave you a long time ago, please… please don't let this guilt continue. You will always be a part of Fairytail, my nakama, don't ever think otherwise" I whispered my hand running from his hair to his back, slowly forming comforting circles.

"Thank you, Lucy," he mumbled softly his breath tickling my skin threw my shirt.

"Your welcome Bickslow Even though I know you probably won't remember this tomorrow. I hope you know deep down that I had forgiven you and that I will always be there for you, my knight in Teflon armor"

The end.

 **A/N well this is the second forgive me story in this thread. I hope you enjoyed it :) I was thinking about doing a lot more but now I have a few unfinished stories that I must get back too. This one shot is a great way to clear out the cobwebs, so I can continue my multi chap stories :)**

 **please like and review :)**


End file.
